


Childhood Dreams

by gevaudan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: 1, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gevaudan/pseuds/gevaudan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did you want to be when you grew up?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Dreams

Childhood Dreams

The assignment was over, leaving them a few hours to pass at the ranch before their flight to New York. Napoleon leaned on the fence, idly chewing a stem of grass and watching a cattleman on horseback corral the herd.

"I always fancied being a cowboy when I grew up," he commented to the partner at his side, "how about you, Illya, what did you want to be when you were a kid?"

Illya thought back on his childhood, played out on the war-torn streets of Kiev and underpinned by the persistent ache of hunger.

Finally, he answered.

"An adult."


End file.
